Special Attacks
Special Attacks '''were actions that players could use in Destroy the Godmodder 2 that had more power than standard attacks and alchemies. They were adapted from the webcomic Problem Sleuth, and usually require some form of payment to use. There are four special attacks that can be used. They were first available in Scratch's Manor, then the Emerald Arena, and most recently, from The Echeladder. '''Battle Techniques were the closest thing to a standard attack, and did not require charging. They deal moderate amounts of damage. Combat Operandi '''were much more powerful attacks that utilized a player's special weapons or abilities to their fullest, and required charging to use. They also require Sacred Items to use: Hog Slop, Pie Filling, Weasel Snot, and Elf Tears. The higher charge the Operandi, the more Items required, and the more damage dealt. If there isn't enough Items for the attack to be used, the attack will fail. '''Finale Operandi were the only Special Attack that didn't originate from Problem Sleuth. They were the most powerful Combat Operandi a player could use. To perform it, they needed to be at Level 10, and have had a Finale Operandi Token. Once both of those were equipped, the Operandi needed four posts to charge, and it could then be used at any time. Upon use, another Token was needed to preform it again. These attacks were much more powerful than even the most powerful Combat Operandi, and they channeled a player's very essence. Combat Operandi 'section needs an updated rewrite, with less far less fluff. List of Special Attacks, Pre-Scratch This is a list of Special Attacks used during Scratch's Manor, before there were any real mechanics for their usage and people used them whenever they wanted. Battle Techniques '> ILLUMINATE - THELORDERELYE: ''Raise the immediate area's Brightness stat by +50. Has unfortunate side effects.'' > PLAY 'EM OFF - PIONOPLAYER: ''Use a Minigun and riddle the opponent with bullets. Should be used as a finisher.'' > MALEVOLENCE MANIACAL - MANIACMASTER: ''Surround yourself with an aura of rage, increasing your attack.'' > FREEZING HEAT - THE_IDEA_MODPACK_MOD_MAN: ''Use the X-Inferno and X-Blizzard to simultaneously freeze and burn an opponent.'' > UPHOLSTERY UMBRAGE - IRECREEPER: ''Augment a chair-related attack with your own chair-based powers.'' > POULTRY PUMMEL - DEMONICDAVINCI: ''Attach a Turkey to the Forgecrusher in order to channel your inherent poultry-based abilities.'' > GALE OF THORNS - IRECREEPER: ''Use the Enderdragon's Scythe and spin around rapidly, teleporting yourself into your opponents to get them caught in the rampage.'' > BELOW ZERO - PIONOPLAYER: ''Use The Void of Heat to unleash an aura of nothingness that dispels all heat from whatever it touches.'' > UNAGI STORM - THE_SERPENT: ''Call in a squad of Unagi Mercenaries to finish the job. Used up 1,300 Spondulicks. '> CHAIRSTORM LV. 7 - UPHOLSTERIZE - IRECREEPER:' ''Use three sets of portals to fire out exponential amounts of chairs at whoever is caught in the middle. Combat Operandi > TELESLASH - IRECREEPER: ''Use the Hand of Pearl to teleport in two places at once, striking an enemy with double the power. Used up 4 Elf Tears, 1 Hog Slop, and 3 Pie Filling. '> TIE GAME - AEGIS-A095: Demonstrate how to kill game, using a sniper rifle, a knife, and a heated tool. Should be used as a finisher. ''Used up 10 Elf Tears. '> COUNTERCHAIN - AEGIS-A095: ''Anger an opponent, then roll under his incoming ball-and-chain and cause himself to be flattened by it, following up with a strike of your own. Used up 6 Elf Tears/an Ubercharge. '> FLIPSIDE - THE_SERPENT: Use your Continuum Modus to change docile Torches into Potions of Healing, then throw them at undead entities, harming them. ''Used up 7 Elf Tears and 3 Hog Slop. '> HEADSHOT TIMES ZERO - TT2000: ''Use Starry Night to fire arrows at every part of your opponent but his head.'' Used up 8 Hog Slop. > REVOLUTION RESOLUTION - DEMONICDAVINCI: ''...'' > CLOSE SHAVE - LEONSTAR0: ''Use a Charged Sword to slice all the hair off of your opponent. Unfortunately merely angers them rather than debuffing them. Used up a Pie Filling. '> VALE ET FELICITATE - K4YNE: Strife your doppleganger with Hellspawn, matching him perfectly; eventually aim for the heart. Distract him, then send him off with a stab. ''Used up 12 Elf Tears and 3 Pie Filling. '> LONG DIVISION - TT2000: ''Use Pi to split yourself into four beings, each with their own Starry Night, and attack your opponent with quadruple times the power. Used up 30 Elf Tears. '> INFERNUM IN TERRA - AMPERZ4ND: '''Harness the powers of Psio-Naethric power to unleash a dark beam at your opponent. ''Used up 4 Hog Slop and 8 Weasel Snot. Finale Operandi In progress. List of Special Attacks, Post-Scratch This is a list of Special Attacks used from Act 3 forward, after the founding of the Emerald Arena and the Echeladder. Arena special attacks to be added. ''See The Echeladder/Player Stats. Category:Lists Category:DTG2 Category:WIP Category:Concept